


Everything Is Changing

by BlasphemyIsMe



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlasphemyIsMe/pseuds/BlasphemyIsMe
Summary: With Bruce dead, Percy and Annabeth take up the mantle of Batman and Oracle to keep the peace. But how will this affect their college lives? Or their relationship with Jason and Piper?





	Everything Is Changing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a Batfam AU with certain characters in and others out. It'll go more into the relationship stuff in later chapters but the real main focus will e Percy and Annabeth.

Percy's cape was billowing in the wind as he surveyed the warehouse. "You know Oracle, the cape was the worst part that I remember." 

"Yeah yeah I remember, Percy" said Annabeth remembering just how much Bruce would have to put up with Percy.

"Hey, we're on the job. You call me Batman while we're doing this."

"Are you telling me you don't trust in the earpieces i made or designed?" 

He could see the smile already on her face. "Is there an answer that doesn't make you mad at me besides yes?"

"No." 

"Then yes of course my Queen, I trust you wholeheartedly on anything that you do or say. I would never ever ques- hold on."

His tone changed and Annabeth knew that he went into crime fighter mode. Percy leapt from the top of the building opposite to the warehouse and landed on a statue so he could listen in on the conversation being had by two thugs. 

"What tha hell do ya mean we gotta unload one more box. This is the second time this week!" Said one while unloading the very box he was bitching about.

"Look all I know is Black Mask told me to tell you and that you'd better do it or he'd make sure you never disobey again." 

"Well I'm doin' it aren't I? Don't go around telling any lies to the boss."

Annabeth was intrigued. Why would Black Mask need an extra crate of weapons hidden from his own men? Percy had scanned the entire truck and had only found metallic objects in the boxes with weapons. Maybe drugs? No, Black Mask wouldn't go into that territory, that was Penguin's area.

"Hey, Oracle. I'm gonna find out what's in those crates. Buzz me if anyone's getting close." 

With skill that only an experienced gymnast could pull off, he lept from the statue and hooked his arm around another, pushed himself from that one and used his cape to land silently near all the crates.

"And another solid ass landing for Jackson" he muttered. He raised the lid of the crate and dug around inside. Percy didn't know what it was until he took his next breath. It was like a Xanax pill that 10 times more potent had entered his bloodstream and he started coughing like crazy. 

"Percy what's wrong?!" His earpiece shouted at him. 

"It's -cough-sleep-cough-toxin." 

His sight goes to black and when he comes to he's tied to a chair with heavy duty rope. Two thugs stood by arguing over what to do with him. 

"I say we drag him out and kill 'im." 

"And have all of the freakin' Bat Family on our asses?! Are you kiddin?" 

"So what do you wanna do huh?"

"Don't kill him but drop him off somewhere in Gotham. We don't die by Red Hood and we tell the Boss that he overpowered us and snuck off. Win win."

<"Are you serious? If Hood won't kill us then the boss will for lettin' him go! We're screwed man!" 

"See, now you're just being paranoid. You gotta look at it logically. We're not worth killin. People know and like us and we do so much recruitment that they- wait where'd he go?!"

The door was wide open and the sounds of running feet were faint in the night air. 

"Should we even-"

"Nope." 

"Got it." 

Back at the mansion Percy was getting a very stern talking to by his girlfriend. 

"Percy that was rookie! Even for you! And you NEVER make mistakes! Seriously Leo's going to start doing patrols with you again if you keep making mistakes! Why aren't you saying anything?!" Annabeth scream whispered at Percy who was eating ice cream in sweatpants. 

Percy put down his ice cream and took a deep breath. 

"Look. It's just.... jarring. Having you in my ear and a cape on my back just makes me feel like Bruce is watching over me again. I have to constantly remind myself that no he's not here and that I have no safety net. I mean if that was Joker or Al-Ghul or anyone else I would've died! And I don't feel scared or disappointed in myself! I just get so used to having him here or knowing that he was around that...I just get sucked back into that time." 

"Oh Percy," Annnabeth's wheelchair slightly squeaked on the floor when she made her way over to the couch. "I miss him just as much as you, but if you're serious about taking his mantle then you have to watch out. I don't want you getting hurt. We've already suffered so much. It was bad thinking Nico was dead but no, he ends up being the damn Red Hood. Hazel's Batgirl now and doing her own thing now and then Leo pops into our lives and the Bruce dies and it's so much horrible shit is happening and I know you want to escape into the past but you can't Percy. You just can't." Her voice starts to crack as she finishes her sentence and she runs her hand through her hair. 

Percy's demeanor softens right away.

"I know Annabeth. It's not that I want to though. It's like just me dissociating and there's nothing I can do about that. You know I can't."

She sighed. "When did all this become so tough? Things should be easier. Organized crime doesn't cause all that much trouble anymore and the only real people we have to fear, we stop before any real harm is done. But I feel so spent. Every night is killer. Studying for finals is tough enough but then add this?" 

Percy gave a shallow laugh, "You still study?" Annabeth glared at him. "Hey, the medication works and I go for tutoring everyday. I was just joking."

They both sat next to each other and said nothing. Was this what it felt like to be married? No new changes? The very hobby that introduced you becoming your worst chore? Becoming so tired that you can't even think straight? "If it is, then it sucks." Percy thought. But all he had to do was look at Annabeth in order for all his fond memories to rush back. The countless times she saved his life both as Batgirl and Oracle. All the amazing dates they'd had. Like when he took her to see the Parthenon and they took a picture of them kissing in front of it. Yeah that was awesome. He hadn't realized he had making a face until Annabeth said "You're making that face again. Thinking about the double date with Pipes and Jay?" She teased knowing he would blush. 

Sure enough his face heated up and he turned a little pink. "Shut up! And no, I wasn't thinking of that i was thinking about Greece." 

"Oh yeah I remember that trip. Gods that seems so long ago, doesn't it? I mean, we were only 17 Percy. And now we're 23. What's changed? We're still crimefighting and we still go to college and we still live in the same house. Seriously what are we doing with our lives?" 

Percy was kind of amazed. For someone so wise his girlfriend could still be pretty close minded. But that didn't matter. He was always willing to bring her the facts in way she might not be able to see. 

"For one thing we have a whole new family. 3 new kids. Grover stopped wearing his black suits all the time. We have a boyfriend and girlfriend waiting for us back everyday after our college classes. In like 4 months your legs will be working like brand new and we have done so much good for everyone here that we could retire right now and things would still be stable without us. So much has changed that, well, we shouldn't think about it. Just roll with what happens Annabeth. It's always worked for me." 

Annabeth seemed to ponder on the statement before announcing "Well, I'm tired! You wanna go to bed?" 

She got up from her wheelchair and grabbed her crutches. As she started to move forward she tripped a bit and Percy rushed over. 

"You okay there, Wise Girl?" He said with mild concern.

"Did I fall?" He shook his head, "Then I'm doing great. Go put away your dirty dishes and brush your teeth so you can come to bed with me. I need a good cuddle tonight."

He hesitated to leave her but as he walked away he locked eyes with her and she rolled hers. 

"Fine I'll go in my wheelchair, but you gotta seriously bring your A-game to that cuddle session." 

His eyes lit up and his attitude changed. 

"You think you can handle this? All this?" He said as he gestured to all of his body. "You're gonna lose, nerd." 

"Oh yeah?" Annabeth's eyes lit up with glee at the chance to be in a competition. "You think you can handle all this?" She said in a mocking tone while making the same motion.

"You are so on, Wise Girl."

"And you are so gonna lose Seaweed Brain." 

Neither of them won. Once they got into their bed their minds instantly shut down and they both slept quietly and soundly, not a nightmare to be had.


End file.
